Generation X: ReDuXeD
by Johno 343
Summary: I was created for 'good', at least that is what my Creator said to me. But fate had other plans for me. From an Assassin on the road to become 'what they want me to be' my path was filled with anything you could throw at me but "To exceed all limitation that will come before you: Now and the future:" Was my only drive. I am the child from nothing. I am Nanto Ruzuzaki.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the Prologue of Generation X: ReduXed. Every Friday night, I'll be dropping a few Short chapter that make up 'Unmei' for in other words 'Destiny'. Enjoy the 1st short chapter of Generation X: ReduXed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail, Naruto or any Characters that sound Familiar to others, The only Characters I own will be noticed.

"The human sacrificed himself, to save the Pokemon. I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all share deep inside. I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." - Mewtwo

Arc 1: Unmei, Chapter 01: Fateful Encounter.

* * *

**(Insert Music: Benevolent Spirit - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon)**

**Unknown Place, Unknown Date and Time.**

'…..'

White.

Red.

Orange.

Yellow.

Green.

Blue.

Purple.

It was the same colours over and over again. The void: Flashed endlessly with the same Colours over and over again and yet: it brought forth warmth.

For a single orb of white light. It was the world to it. This orb did not speak nor did it move, it stayed still, it was the epi-centre of the multi-coloured room.

"…" In gaze of the lights the orb flickered.

"Having fun, are we?" a new voice spoke. Something new to the orb that it had never heard of. "I suppose gazing at colour does provide entertainment to some extent, I suppose." She jokingly said "But one might guess that you are beyond insane with one look."

"…." The Orb continued to flicker.

The voice sighed, it was replaced by sounds of boots in hard surface…but how?

This place shouldn't have any surfaces at all…

It was like she was defying law of gravity!

The flashing colours were soon replaced by a young girl.

A young girl with pale skin, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wore a rather weird dress with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her right ankle. Physically, she looked around 12 years old, however, she gave off an aura of someone far older than what she looks.

"So I presume this is the final creation of 'God'" she twirled her umbrella around with one swift motion "If I must say: What a pitiful thing."

"…."

"Years of trial and error have been for naught, and 'he' expects to defeat 'it' with this?" she cover her mouth and gave of a light giggle "Surely this will break the loop!" she giggled for a few more second before recomposing herself again.

"Yet: Despite what you appear to me, you are made to achieve what 'he' hopes to achieve: Godhood." Her red eyes looked deep into the orb before she kneeled down setting her parasol aside. "I am interested to see how far that will go, little soul." Gently she picked it up, it still continued to flicker. "Who might I be you ask?"

"That doesn't concern you for the time being little soul, but for now." She paused for a moment, stroking the ball as if it was a sleeping baby "Refer to me as **Observer.**"

The Girl now known as the Observer caressed the ball of white light. "To believe that your maker has placed a burden on you, and not even born yet." The girl spoke to it. "I too, would like you to carry another burden: Break this endless loop: you will fully know those words even the time comes to it.

The void suddenly rumbled light, making the girl chuckled once more "I suppose our little chat must come to a close…..we will meet again soon** 'Child from nothing.' **Before placing the Orb down, she raised it to her face, kissing the while ball of light. She stayed still for a moment before pulling her lips away. "Despite what I said…You must exceed all limitation that will come before you: Now and the future: You must not fail." She picked of her umbrella and stared the Orb again: Where she had placed it, the area was now shaking.

"Until then, Farewell: **Nanto Ruzuzak**i." With that, the blonde girl bowed before she walked away, a black and red portal appeared in front of her as we entered it, vanishing from sight. At the same time, the room around Nanto crumbled as it was engulfed in white light.

* * *

**Unknown Place, Unknown Date and Time.**

It was cold, everything around was cold, the voices...and the area around him was so cold.

"He's finally completed...after so many attempt...he finally born." Nanto's eye were near blind, but he could see a faint outline of a tall figure with something dragging behind him. "Quick, get the product ready, any more time in this atmosphere and he'll die."

"Welcome to the World, Nanto Ruzuzaki: Welcome to the world...as a 'hero'"

'H-ee-rooo..." Nanto formed words in his words before fallen asleep.

Black.

* * *

Get Ready for a slow journey of the Child from nothing!

Johno 343 out~!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome to the Second chapter of Generation X: ReDuXeD! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or any Characters that sound Familiar to others, The only Characters I own will be noticed.

"They let me pick, did I ever tell you that? Choose whichever Spartan I wanted. You know me. I did my research. Watched as you became the soldier we needed you to be. Like the others, you were strong and swift and brave. A natural leader. But you had something they didn't. Something no one saw... but me. Can you guess? Luck. Was I wrong?" – Cortana

Arc 1: unmei, Chapter 02: To be, what they want you to be.

* * *

**(Insert music:Kuroko No Basket 2 -ZONE)**

"**All personnel to the main building!"** a Man voice boom thought the speaker **"We cannot let him escape the compound!"**

More than a thousand foot solders ran the metal corridor with guns in hand, everyone single one of them order to kill whatever was inside the building. But every single one of them had a look of fear in their eyes, but what could they do? If they defied order, they would be branded a traitor and would be shot on the spot, but if the followed order…'THAT THING' would surely make quick of them.

He already killed half of this building men.

As the bursted into the main build, they were met with a scene that would make any man want to vomit.

Bodies where decapitated.

Blood was everywhere.

The sounds of the wounded men crying was in the air and standing in the middle of hell was a tall figure encased in black armour. He wore a semi-heavy black padded armour and a muscular body suit with a large collar and the traditional hakama present. His Matte Sliver hair was spiked, but some amount of hair fell to his neck. All armoured sections feature fully-functional dirty golden eyes with slit pupils.

He turned around and faced the newcomers, his mask was scratched with a Skull mask on.

"O-OPEN FIRE!" yelled the commander of the make-shift squad. Instantly a wave of bullets rushed pasted him as the all honed in on their target. The warrior stood still was the bullets got closer before making an impact with his armour.

The bullets Crumpled on impact as the fell to the ground, all other bullets flew past him and hit other objects around him.

Soon.

He started walking to them, before breaking out into a full blown run breaking the sound barrier before impaling his right arm into the first person chest, killing him instantly. Before the other had time to register what happened, he released him from his bloody attack and dropped him to the floor. The blood splatted across his mask before he faced his next kill.

From the Scream of bullets firing from the gun soon became screaming of Bloody murder, and within a few moments, the whole hall was covered in blood.

The Masked man withdrew his fist was a crushed skull of a solider, he stood up and looked around to see if there was any stragglers.

"….."

'_Come in, Eclipse, do you read me?'_ out of nowhere a blue symbol appeared out of nowhere _'Respond!'_

"…..I am here, **Commander Clover**." Eclipse spoke in a low tone "Hostiles have been limited and neutralized."

"Excellent work, There is no need to waste time here, we have retrieve the body that was stolen from our lab." Clover said in a hurry "Retrieve what is ours and return back to the lab."

"Understood Commander." The connection between the two was cut, and the masked warrior walked over the dead piles of bodies. The sound of Bones breaking and the moans of still breathing moaned in the room. But the man in black failed to break.

"My mission in Obsolete, those who stand in front of it will die." He spoke as in a response to the sound as they faded away.

* * *

The door blew wide open as the out stretched leg of Eclipse appeared behind it, lowering it again. He paused for a brief moment before walking inside, the sound of the safety lock of a gun met his ears as a Man when in his 40's appeared behind the table, and aimed.

This body was trembling from head to toe, it was evident from the way his gun was shaking. Sweat dripped out him like he came out of the shower.

"Stay back!" the man cried out defiance "Not another step closer!"

"…Foolish." Eclipse took another step towards the man. He pulled the trigger. The masked warrior side stepped it with ease, an impossible feat for a human. Screaming in terror, the man continued to shoot blindly and the black blur as it got closer to him.

Closer….

Closer…

And then.

"Guh!" his enclosed around the man's throat as he lifted him into the air "P-please…..spare me…I have a f-family."

"Irrelevant." Eclipse spoke in a cold, harsh tone "You have something that belongs to Infinity, the spy you sent to us, we made sure he never talks again" increasing the grip, he heard the old man gurgle and claw his way out of his iron-like grip. "Answer me: Where is the 'Package'?

"Y-you…Your making a huge mistake!" He cried "If we allow this body to be posed, the world will easily be destroyed!" His breath was getting shallow.

"…..Unwilling to give me the answer huh?" Eclipse spoke an in small tone as exhaled, suddenly all yellow eyes came to life and stared the man down "I'll get the information out by force then."

The old man stared back, as if transfixed before his eyes rolled to the back of his head before the taller man snapped his neck in half. "Both ways: your death was coming." Tossing his body like a rag doll, Eclipse headed towards his desk and opened the 3rd draw, a black card was present as he took his quickly and head outside to where the 'Package' was.

….

Swiping the card into the reader they became the green, slowly opening the man in black was shown numerous machines and working in tandem. And Standing in the middle was a Glass container. Inside it was a man body suspended in liquid. His Green hair waving wildly.

"It seems you found Kazuma Kuvaru." His fight Instincts kicked in as he eye'd the nearest weapon and spun around, pointed it at the enemy. "Really, that is how you treat someone, Nanto?"

**"Observer…"** Nanto looked at the blonde haired girl in surprise before regaining his composure "My mission is first priority, recovering Kuvaru came from the Commander himself" he took a step back before turned towards the man in the container.

"Is that how you talk to the princess, Vermin!?" Nanto knew that came from the umbrella-cat…Nago was it?

"Know your place, Child from nothing!" That was a Red pillow named Gil…..he thought

"Hmph!" the girl delivered a quick strike to those that talked. "Hold your tongue; I would talk to him, without my servants interfering!"

Nanto paused for a moment before casting a glance at her "Observer…why are you here?"

"Quick to the point I see" she sighed before looking at him "Nanto Ruzuzaki: You have a choice here."

"….." in the years that Nanto was alive, he knew that the Observer did not like to be interrupted, and despite all his years of training, this little girl would beat….no.

She would kill him with a snap of her finger, if she so pleased.

"Kazuma Kuvaru….he is nothing but a tool for something powerful, if you so choice to bring him back to Commander Relius, the result would be weighed on a world scale" She spoke slowly so that he would understand her. "At all the times I have appeared before you, I've have always given you a choice, this time: What is your answer?"

"….Why?" Nanto turn his full attention to the Observer "Why do you insist on pressing me for answer? I follow Relius because I is the one who gave me life."

"He is also the man, who put you through hellacious training and Countless augmentation to your body, or so he calls it: 'Experiments'" The girl casted a softer gaze on her face "Nanto, despite all that: your will yourself to keep moving forward, you looked death in the face and you overcame all that was thrown at you…but your mindset was changed. "

"…" Nanto "I have a reason to live, despite what how I was treated, it made my skin tough, my will strong: Commander Relius gave me a reason to live." Nanto turned around at headed towards the container "My answer is my Commander's: I will bring back Kuvaru back home."

"This that your final answer?" The girl commented "Nanto: Prepare your bed, and get ready to lie in it." Nanto could have sworn, she was saddened by his action, the face she was making in the reflection: was the look as sadness "Be prepared to take on the actions that are now set before you."

The girl gave one last look at him before entering a portal, leaving Nanto to himself and Kazuma. The man in black armour stared for a bit before looking back to the green haired man, looking for the console he pressed the 'release' button, the liquid draining out. Nanto broke the glass and hoisted the naked man onto his shoulders.

"Commander, the package is secured, mission complete." Nanto tapped his helmet.

"Good work, Black Eclipse" Relius said "An Airship is on your way, make sure the place is secured: Relius out."

"Copy and out."

* * *

Back then….I was blind.

What the Observer told me….i should have weight it more, somehow…she knew what was going to happen to me…to the Commander…and to Kazuma.

Everything I worked for…was gone in an instant. I wish I heeded her words back then.

The black beast…that monster that came out of the cauldron. It destroyed everything in its path, it killed the commander…it even took Kazuma somewhere.

Somehow: I survived the whole thing.

After it blew over…I walked away from it all…without a purpose….i started travelling around earth, taking on Assassination mission from whoever could pay me for it…soon I got infamous for my work.

I killed whatever the Client payed be for.

Noblemen.

Politics.

Prime ministers.

Presidents.

Women.

Children.

Infants.

Families.

Still-born.

You name something, High chances is I've killed it. I never felt a single amount of regret for anyone one I killed.

I continued being an assassin for god knows how long: I got stronger, better, and started learning about the real world…it was very different from what the commander told me.

This is how I stared…I guess this is where I will end it: Live by the sword, die by the sword. It was funny as well: the observer never came back after that.

But one thing never left me: To slay the black beast that killed the commander and everyone else. News of it appearing out of nowhere and vanishing peaked my curiosity.

Then one day….

* * *

**Some Bar, 9th Hierarchical City of Akitsu-Kō, Earth**

"Are you Death's son?" Nanto was quietly drinking at a small bar, with a thick cloak hanging over him, covering everything from the public eye.

'Death's son….fitting for someone like me huh?'

'Who asking, if you want a job done, I suggest paying me in advance." He grunted as he moved a mug of beer close to his face, tilting the mask up and drained the contents quickly before setting it down quietly.

"I'm not looking for a dirty assassination job, **Child from nothing.**" Her voice grew cold, Nanto peered from the hood. "I'm here to recruit you."

This woman had long, bright, vibrant pink hair and bangs with contoured feathery strands that cover her left eye. She had yellow eyes. She wore a dark purple witch's hat and a Mage's Guild uniform, with the additions of a tied purple ribbon and cape, along with long black strap attached to her sleeves, long black curved leggings that reach to her mini skirt, and black slippers.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're Konoe A. Mercury, One of the 10 Wizard sages: only a few that can wield magic." She chuckled at his remark "What do I owe the pleasure of you to grace me with your presence?"

"I like I said: I'm here to recruit you." Konoe leaned forwarded "We're going to war with the black beast."

"….." The beast that killed everything I knew.

"Well?" Konoe asked again after hearing nothing, she started to get agitated "We can do this two ways: You join us, do your little thing and help us kill that son of a bitch, or get rid of **Earth's Second biggest threat to date.**" Her yellow eye flashed dangerously "Your call."

"heheh…..Like you could kill me Wizard sage." Nanto stood up, making the pink haired woman get into her fighting stance, but the man only raised his hand out to her. "But…I want to assist you, I want to avenge everyone that was taken away from me."

The woman quickly brushed herself of "Wow, for a second I thought you were going to attack me there, the rumours are really true: you are intimidating." She gave a embarrassing chuckle and rubbed her head. "Here I thought it was going to a hard time."

"I may kill for money, but I do have standards." Nanto sighed as the two shook hands "I might as well give you my name: Nanto Ruzuzaki: Former-Member of the Boundary Research team.

"Konoe A. Mercury, Ten Wizard Sage: I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you..But welcome to the team" she paused for a second before her eye narrowed "You're not going to betray us right?"

"No." was his simple answer.

"Riiiggghhhht" she bit her inner cheek "But Welcome to the team, let's go meet the others."

"Right."

* * *

It was then…I taught what 'comrade', 'bonds' and 'Loyalty' really meant.

**Hakumen-sensei:** Our leader and my teacher: If I thought that the observer was the only one that could kill me, I though wrong: it seemed that he possessed the White Susanoo unit while I had the black unit. We both shared many traits.

Except for him kicking my ass on numerous occasions.

**Jubei-dono:** That one that guided me, taught me that what I was raised upon was nothing more than a false sense of a 'hero', that what I was doing what being nothing more than a puppet for the commander. Of course I was fired up at him…I nearly killed him if it wasn't for the others. I think of him as a older brother….i've had done a great deal of sin.

**Konoe and Glassfille….** Let's say we had more of a sibling rivalry and….i had some feeling for Glassfille, though at the time I thought I was sick and stayed away from them, prompting a bit of a mishap with the group.

There was **Hellsing-san**….i still had many questions to ask me.

There was **him**…..the biggest regret of my life.

And **Bloodedge**….

I was a tool for someone, ready to be thrown away if I didn't complete it, but now: With the people I call 'comrades' we stood together and took on the black beast and prevailed.

Many lives were lost.

"_Take care of Celica, will ya? Someone gotta protect her from herself….."_

"_I will."_

But we won…for a small time: we had peace…

But I was soon to know: That was the calm before the storm.

Before i was tested for my worth.

* * *

Till Next time! See you then!

Johno 343


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone and welcome back to another Chapter of Generation:X In this chapter you will only see Nanto fight, but the fight against Hakumen and Terumi...i can't really type that one due to their very different Fighting styles, but don't worry: I'll research them and take on the fight scenes: I need to :P

Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or any Characters that sound Familiar to othiss, The only Characters I own will be noticed.

"If you live long enough, you'll make mistakes. But if you learn from them, you'll be a better person. It's how you handle adversity, not how it affects you. The main thing is never quit, never quit, never quit."- William J. Clinton

* * *

Arc 1: unmei, Chapter 03: We will meet again.

**The 0th Rune City ISYANA, Earth AD 2110/01/01**

Nanto grunted as his hit the ground hard, rolling a couple of time before coming to a stop, he quickly sucked in the air he could gain before jumping out of the way and skidding next to the man in white and the Grimalkin.

"What's-matter, Child from nothing: Am I to hard on you~?" walking out of the dust came a man wearing a hooded yellow cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms, including an open shirt beneath his vest that shows his chest, a loose black tie, two belts, and black pants. "Oh are you just shitting with me!?"

"…." Standing up finally Nanto took his fighting stance.

"Enough." Hakumen put his arm before him, stopping the warrior "Don't play the hiso in this one, Black unit."

"Sensei…" underneath his mask, he gritting his teeth so hard it could break "He killed Trinty and Konoe-

"Stand down now, and cease your talking." Commanded Hakumen, looking at him. A sudden chill ran down his spine. Deciding on the latter, Nanto released his anger and took a step back, a rather large paw touches his forearm.

"If I knew any better Konoe would have teased you for caring bout his" Jubei gave a small smile. "Ruzu-boy he's too powerful for a one on one fight, think about this carefully as well: it was a matter of time before Yuuki would betray us: but I didn't think he would go far- not…it would be' expected of him."

"OI oi oi! You guys are jacking eachother off or something!?" the hooded man dug his ears and smirked at them "Nanto, I'll be taking your **Susanoo armour** from you as well before I kill you!"

"Like hell, Kurava." Nanto Spat "Sensei, Jubei: how do we take him down." His answer was met as the leader of the Six heroes took out his prized weapon and pointed it at Terumi.

"Stand back…I will finish this."

"Sense-!?" Nanto spoke again, the same paw placed pressure on his arm more. "Jubei"

"Them em do what he has to do kiddo, if he need help we will come and assist him." The Grimalken said, looking at the Black unit.

"…I…..Understand." he lowered his head.

'Am i…that weak?' Nanto flexed his hands as he watched Hakumen and Terumi clash.

"Kid…." Jubei said quietly to the black unit "Konoe would have been real proud of you, she always had something to talk about you: whether it was good or bad." He smiled "Deep down she care about you a lot to make his call you his own mental little brother."

"Heh….it sound about right. It was….joyful these past few years…but it was taken in a moment."

"It's alright Ruzu-boy, we'll kill his bastard and we can go home..She's waiting for you back home remember."

"Hmph….She is a handful….but keep my word on promises." Before he could continue speak, the sound of his sensei grunt and the othis laughing got their attention.

"Aww…What's the matter Hakky?" Terumi pulled the snake rope tighter, causing the white knight to cough hard. "I'll start by taking your Armour right of you!" Terumi took his Left knifed and aimed it at Hakumen. "It was Shit know ya Hakky!"

"Stop!" Terumi's yellow eye averted to the left before he ducked and rolled underneath a black sword aimed for his head. Jumping out of way, the hooded Hiso grunted as he Eye his attacker.

"Well, looks like the **'fallen hero'** decided to grow a pair, I would clap for you, but I've seem to run off out fucks to give!" he broke out into a hysterical laughter.

Nanto glared at Terumi before standing tall, his arms held as the side of him.

"I am the Darkness."

(私は闇です.)

"I am the blade of my sword."

(私は私の剣の刃で.)

"I am the son of death."

(私は死の息子です.)

"I am the Darkness the Outlines the light."

(私は闇アウトライン光です.)

"I am the Child from nothing."

(私は何もないから子供です.)

"I am Nanto! I AM YOUR END!"

A black void appeared over everyone, giving of a ominous aura around it.

**"Black Void Unlimited!"**

Thousands of Dark swords rained down upon them, Forcing Terumi to release his hold on the white knight. In turn Hakumen jumped out of harm's way next to the Black knight. "…You have my thanks, Black knight."

"Don't thank me yet, sensei." Nanto opened his hands, two black sword materialised in his hands, it was impossible to tell what kind of swords they were. "Please sensei, let me handle him."

"…." Hakumen armour creaked a bit. "Very well…You are the **Darkness that follows the light.**"

**(insert music: "Hidden Place" by Lucifer)**

"I'll avenge Trinity and Konoe…for all of us." Nanto walked towards the Man in yellow before flexing his arms. Terumi doing the same.

"So finally you have to gut to come at me? Hise I thought you had lost your pair!" Terumi cracked a manically grin before rushing towards him. "Let's see what you got punk!"

"With these Blood tainted Hands…I will forge many blades…. And send you back to the darkness." Nanto copied his movements before the two finally clashed.

Knives crossed his swords at Nanto and Yuuki went at it, both carrying killing intent, yet showing no signs for an opening, flipping his knife backwards, the man in yellow ducked underneath a fast swing to the head before send of a strong kick to the feet of Nanto, knocking him off balance towards the ground. Cackling with laughter he was proud of his quick work of grounding the black unit before raising his feet to curb stomp him into the ground.

"No chance Fucker!" lifting his lower body, Nanto preformed spin kick to ward of Terumi of his attack as he momentum got him into a handstand. Pushing of he twisted his body quickly as he hands materialized with two new swords, aiming he threw them with his motions and high speed. Terumi clicked his tongue as he blocked his attack easily with his two knives before opening his hands wide.

**Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros!**

Using the movements of his arms, two black serpent heads shot forth from the air as the hissed, making a beeline towards Nanto as he landed on the ground, jumping out again, Nanto dodged another attack before breaking out into a run to avoid Ouroboros from ensnaring him. 'Guess it's time for a chance up huh?' his palms opened again as two short katanas materialized. Gripping them, the Ruzuzaki changed direction towards Terumi.

"The kid is going in, what is he thinking?" Jubei shouted. However Hakumen looked on in silence.

'What do you plan to do, Black Unit?'

"KEHAHAHAHAHA! That's it! Die! Die! Die! FUCKING DIE!" the never ending chain of Ouroboros continued to chance Ruzuzaki The Black unit continued running at full pace, braking the sound barrier he became nothing but a black blur, the snakes were faster as the caught up to him. But underneath the mask.

Nanto Smirked. "Bingo."

Timing his footing, the black unit side step the head of the snaked before jamming his katana into his head before gripping it tightly in his head and with all his power, sent it soaring at the hooded man. All while he was skidding to a stop.

"Wha- the?" Terumi was surprised as he back rolled underneath his own weapon before crouching low. "Grrr…Mother fucker…." The snake sailed straight into a wall, imbedding it deep into the wall.

"I was waiting for that snake changing piece of shit to come out, now that it's out of the way." Nanto threw away the lone Katana his shadow sword itself decapitating into nothing. Before opening his hands once again.

"By these Blood tainted hand, I summon those I have seen and Held." Two vertical object flickered into life in both hands before intensifying. **"Kusanagi-no-tsurugi." **In his Right was a Red bladed Sword with a gold hilt and a green handle. **"Masamune."** In his left appeared a Black hilted swords with a red lightning bolt traveling along the blade. As both blade materialized Nanto Pointed it at Terumi.

"One last time Terumi….Kazuma Kurava, one will die on this day, I will promise you that **6****th**** Hero**!"

"Come and try it**, Fallen Hero**!" Terumi grinned madly "I'll kill you, take your Armour and the slaughter the others!" the Single head of Ouroboros wrapping around Terumi and he took out his Knives once again. "I'll be a damn good feeling when I kill you!"

**(Insert Music: Serpent Eating the Ground - Bravely Default)**

Nanto leaped at Terumi and brought one blade down upon him, but he raised his Knife, creating a shockwave and the sword blade cracked and shook from the brutal attack. Terumi then turned and took his othis Ballsing knife expertly swinging it to cut Nanto, bringing the blade down on the Black unit. Nanto jumped back before stabbing his second blade at Terumi's chest. The 6th hiso raised his small Knife. Nanto leaped back, flying for a short distance as Terumi aimed a downward diagonal slice at him.

'Damn…he's good…and way too fucking cool.' Nanto hated to admit it, but using Knives was pretty badass.

"Come on you little shit, Fight for real!" Shouted Terumi. Nanto responded by tossing his two swords into the air before extending his right arm forward, a large black portal appeared in front of him.

**"BLACK VOID UNLIMITED!"** he cried out, A torrent of black blades of blades shot forth towards Terumi, but the member of the six hisoes raised his knife and held them in an X style formation defending him. Orange sparks flew as Terumi held the swords at bay; Terumi un-even fazed by Nanto's attack held his ground due to the by sheer physical strength. Nanto used his abilities to push his swords forward more, but his knives were made to be practically indestructible if not literally invulnerable to damage.

Terumi then smirked before he exerted a bit of his physical strength in his knives as the glowed green, in a blink of an eye the hooded hiso turned the ring of blade into nothing. Following his attack, the green haired man chucked his knives into the air forming hand into a blade like fashion "**Screeches of the Condemned**!" Using Nanto one movements a array of energy snakes burst onto the scene as they took Nanto by surprised driving him into the air and Terumi started an onslaught of attacks midair, before appearing high above the black unit and Turning himself into a massive energy snake, driving the Ruzuzaki deep into the ground.

"Keep doing this, and I'll give you a fate worse than death Nanto!" Terumi drove a knife into the smoke only to hit the ground. Having only a small time to register what had happened, he sensed an ambush behind him.

"Dark Spear!" Terumi gave a frustrated snarl as he yellow jacketed was impaled by a large spear-like shadow.

The attack render Terumi unable to move and the Black Susanoo User ran out of the view for a split second only for him to appear in Terumi's face. He raised his (Re-materializing sword) Masamune and brought the pure black blade down on his shoulder. The blade tore through his clothes, quickly twisting his body for anothis attack the masked warrior used the momentum to bring down his black sword and sent him deeper to the ground, his shoulder now bleeding.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Screamed Terumi as he clutched his wounded shoulder. _'This punk is winning!? Don't fucking shit me!'_ his yellow eye looked up to see Nanto looking down at him, his skull eye stared black at him. _'Hakky….fucking fighting with is the reason I'm fucking losing, I underestimated him!"_ Not caring about his Yellow jacket, he ripping it of as he will himself to fight back and kill him.

Nanto summoned forth two more shadow swords and had ten more floating behind him. He lashed out with a dance of darkness. He quickly slashed at Terumi with an upward diagonal attack, but Terumi leaned back before aiming a simple kick to the face. Nanto blocked with the flat of his second held sword before using of his suspended swords to hit him. Terumi stared at him with bloody sly smirk in his eye before he pushed off Nanto's held sword, before getting close to him and back flipping **"Divine Twin Blades!"** using his leg at Energy snakes, Terumi kicked him hard in the protected chin, sending him flying up to the air again. . He then jumped high, his magic filling in Body "**Gleaming Fang! Downward!" **The Black unit leaped to the side and avoided the attack. However, the blast wave from the attack sent him skidding backwards.

Taking advantage of the smokescreen, Nanto flew up to get a bird's eye view to strike his opponent. However, Terumi sent a Mass Energy snake at the black haired swordsman. Nanto quickly got ready for the attack, expertly cutting the snake into two, but he didn't realise that minute snakes exploded for the giant snake, damaging him. "I did not expect that to happen, god dammit!"

He cursed himself still keeping an eye on Terumi, who in return stared back into his eye 'Nanto Ruzuzaki, I'll admit…you have my respect, but I will kill you for the shit you and the othis have caused me!'

"Keep fighting kid!" Jubei called out to him.

Nanto nodded as jump into the air making some distance between him open. But Terumi sped forth and crashed an elbow into his stomach. The armour cracked from the force before the Snake-user twisted in mid-air and struck Nanto in the chest with another elbow strike. He twisted once more and sent him flying with a spin kick only to follow up with a blast of energy snakes. Nanto didn't have time to avoid the attack, raising his two swords, he took the attack head on, but it was too much for his defences to handle.

The damage done, but packed enough of a punch to send him flying through the air. He flipped in mid-air and pushed off of the wall, his body movement flying fast only for Terumi to appear above his and slam his arm down on his.

Nanto raised his sword and blocked the attack before pushing Terumi's fist away and sending a Small shadow dagger at him. Terumi sliced the weapon in half with his Knife before bringing his this down upon him fill with the energy he had left, cutting him thought his armour and piercing his skin.

"_Weak scum."_

Nanto was struck and blood sprayed from his stomach as he was hit with the horizontal slice. A stab to his stomach before being sent to the ground by a roundhouse kick ended the battle for him as he Came to a crashing rolled before skidding a meter away from the cauldron.

**(music end)**

"KID!" Jubei yelled out before he unsheathed **Mucro Somnio: Musashi, **But once again, Hakumen stopped him "Don't get the way! He's going to die if we don't stop him!"

"….I..Know what he's doing, One-eyed Lotus." Hakumen Muttered as he watched on.

"What do you…..no: He;s not that stupid…is he?"

Nanto coughed hard in his mask, the stench of blood was overwhelming as he tried to get up, but a strong boot to the head drove his head into the around. "All talk I see." Terumi dug his heel deeper to Nanto's mask, causing it to crack. "Well, since you did give me a good fight, I suppose: killing you…would be too good for you!" He giggled before it was blown into a full mad laugh. Replacing his foot with his hand, he picked up the unit black with ease and lifted him of the ground. "Let's see how you deal with the caldron!" As if on cue, the ground shook as the lid to the giant forbidden zone opened up, the light swirling around as the endless light was below them. "Oh wait: I can't forget about your-!?"

Nanto opened his eye as he battered his hand away from his mask and grabbed him by his hand that held him, dragging him with what-ever energy he had left, Nanto glared at Terumi.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

**(Insert Music: Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0: Champion's robe)**

"..It's…just how….it looks like….Kazuma…" Nanto panted between breaths, his vision was getting darker by the minute. "This world…needs….peace….i figure…..we should…atone…both of our sins." Behind the mask he had a bloody smirk. "Cauldron…seems like…good place…."

"Get your' fucking hand of me scum!" Nanto held back a scream as Terumi drove both ballsing knives into his arm, the blood splattered every, he nearly lost all feeling to his right arm as Terumi dig away at his flesh, but his will to go on prevailed him to drag him closer to this 'final' resting place.

"….." Nanto looked at Jubei, who being held back by the white knight, his eye said he wanted to help him. "Jubei….Tell…Celica….I'm sorry for breaking my promise" he chuckled "I'm sorry….I can't be your Kid's Godfather…." He felt the cauldron sucking him in. "At least….i can avenge Nine and Trinity…like this."

"NANTO!"

"GET OFF MEEE!"

"**I AM NANTO RUZUZAKI!"** with the last of his breath he shouted, before pulling him and Terumi into the cauldron **"I AM YOUR END!"**

"KIIDDDD!" It was the only thing Nanto heard (Except for Terumi Screamed for him to let go) as he held the green Hero, fallen into the cauldron he let go as both men drifted away from each other. He saw Terumi being engulfed into white light before he felt himself disintegrating. Closing eye, he smiled to himself.

'This is what **Derpedge **did….'

**A few days back: after the Black beast's defeat…..New year's eve**

**(Insert Music: Kung fu Panda: Oogway Ascends)**

"_Oi…Nanto!" Nanto felt someone tapping his helmet, groaning in response he looked up, he already knew he was. "Nine-san….what is it?"_

"_You've been napping all this time since we slayed the beast!" the Pink haired mage glared down as him as she pulled him up "Come on, Jubei and I want to ask you a serious question." Taking his wrist Nine dragged him across the building before they entered a small room. Inside was Jubei sitting down and across him was…"_

"_Trinity-san?" Nanto was surprised._

_The young woman with light blond, curly, medium-length hair, green eyes, and round glasses. She wore a Mage's Guild uniform with a loose long light blue ribbon tie, a yellow coat with hood, black pantyhose, and black slippers. She wore downward pigtails coupled with light blue ribbons. She always wore a hood on top with a pure white coat and small golden bells, a white-colored collar shirt with light blue trimmed, and light blue ribbons, a black vest, and a plain black skirt with light-blue trimmed._

"_Oh…Hello…Nanto-kun…" Trinity Averted his gaze…they knew the reason why._

"_Nine, what is this all about?" his only response was for the mage to pointed next to the seat ext to Trinity._

_Sighing the black Unit sat next to the girl, his response was the close the space around him, she was blushing as well._

"_Well….Since the beast and all was killed…and yada yada…" Jubei stared "I wanted to tell you guys before I tell the others…" Paw in hand. Nine to a deep breath._

"_I'm Pregnant with Jubei's kid…we're going to getting married soon….and I was wondering…" It was rare to see Nine blushed with Embarrassment "Well I-i  
_

"_What she's trying to say….Would you be Kokonoe's God parents?"_

_Silence…..before Trinity squealed with delight._

"_Of course I would be!" he eye gleamed as she took Nine's hands. "It would be my pleasure!"_

"…_.." Nanto stayed silent….before looking at Jubei's eye. "Congratulations: Jubei and Nine…" he paused again. "You want me…an assassin to become your child's Godfather?"_

"_You've proven you're much more than a killer Nanto." Jubei smiled "You have a heart…you're human, honestly: She wouldn't accept anyone but you, Nanto-boy."_

"…_.." Nanto smiled underneath his mask before looking at both of them. "I…will accept the title of godfather…."_

* * *

"I've had a good life…" Nanto final though as the vision around him turned white.

* * *

**?,?,?**

A blonde man with blue eyes pick up something strange, he was rewards as a mass explosion erupted a few hundred meters away from him. "Whoa…what was that!?"

As the explosion vanished slowly, he ran towards it in order to investigate, jumping tress and trunks he arrived to see a mass crater with the tree surround it were blown away. But in the middle of the crater.

Was a young Brown skin boy with Black hair and his right arm covered in blood as two Bail song knives were impaled into his wrist. He was knocked out.

Skidding down the Cater the Blonde haired man looked over him before knelling down…placing his ear over his chest. He could hear a faint heartbeat.

"He's alive!" Snapping into action. He gently picked up the wounded boy before jumping out of the crater. Answers were needed…but this boy's life was in danger.

"I need to get back to Konoha, fast!"

* * *

The Start is nearly approaching!

Next chapter Next week! See you then!

Johno 343


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for not posting up a chapter on the scheduled Friday, I was too busy with my exams, but that is all over and now I can finally relaxed and dish out some new chapters!

To the Guest who found it confusing to read: That's the main point: you aren't supposed to get it until I "unfold" it: P this is just a Prologue after all~

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or any Characters that sound Familiar to others, the only Characters I own will be noticed.

"Human progress is neither automatic nor inevitable... Every step toward the goal of justice requires sacrifice, suffering, and struggle; the tireless exertions and passionate concern of dedicated individuals."- Martin Luther King, Jr.

Arc 1: unmei, Chapter 04: A Blank Canvas.

* * *

**Earth, Elemental Nations, Village Hidden by Tree Leaves, Hospital: Unknown date and Time.**

"Namikaze-san?" The blonde man looked up as the head doctor exited through the door holding up a clipboard and writing down before looking up at him, the man called 'Namikaze' stood up to meet the doctor.

'How is he?'

"For a young man, I'd say a 'rough up' isn't a kind of words, he's been through." The man in the white coat shook his head "Most of the ribs have been broken, he's sporting a rather large wound that's cut diagonal across his chest that would very much turn into a scar later on. His muscle has been strain to its absolute. He's also suffering from internal bleeding in his chest as well, which could from a collapses lung. It's a Miracle that his young man is alive" he looked to Namikaze "Where on earth did you find him?"

"I was about to set off on my mission when i heard the explosion near the village, since we are at war, I though the village was being attacked...instead i find that boy lying in the crater with his right arm bleed profusely."

"About that, we managed to stop the bleed and treat the wound, but it looks like he won't be able to move his wrist for a long time, even if he would: he would cause him some discomfort. The blade in his arm...it isn't from any known village we know, maybe a smaller village."

"I see..." The man cupped his chin and lowered his head "Why would someone attack this kid?"

"Minato!" the blonde man turned around to see a mature woman running towards him. she had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair that fell down to her ankles with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She wore an outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that were black.

The blue man now known as Minato Namikaze had a look of surprise before turning into a face full of happiness "Kushina!" opening his arm wide open the woman ran into his arm as they shared an loving embrace of one another before the moved away from each other "How did you know?"

"A friend told me that you came back running into the village carrying someone? Is it one of us?" her eye was a look of concern in her blue eyes. Minato shook his head solely.

"No...It's not once of us...but a child."

"Oh no." She covered her mouth with a look of horror "is...Is she or he-?"

"He is..." the Blonde haired man looked at the doctor.

"He'll live." The Doctor spoke "I'm going to check up on him again, if you would excuse me" bowing he left the two alone.

"That's a relief" The red haired woman composure was more relaxed, however a more concern looked of Minato face was plastered on "Minato?"

"Could he be a spy from the Hidden cloud?" he spoke "I mean...it could be a of plot to get information from us.."

"But going as far to hurt one of their own, don't you think that's a little barbaric?" Kushina replied "Then again..."

"Let's not get too into it, we'll ask him once he wakes up, if needed we'll search though his Psyche. Until then, let him rest." Minato placed a hand over her shoulder before the two walked out of the Hospital.

* * *

**Patient's room 12**

'...' In a small room two people were in the room, a Sliver haired, dark skinned boy and the Doctor assessing him. The man with the white coat constantly looked up at the boy before writing down something on his paper, sighing he placed the clipboard at the bottom of the bed before walking out, his hands in his pockets.

As soon as the Door closed, the boy with the silver hair slowly opened his eyes "...Ah...Where am i?" He tried getting up, by he felt like his body wouldn't respond, he tried moving again, but once again it was futile. Giving up on the idea, he resorted to moving his head around. The room was white with the sun filtering through, giving the room some life. On his right was a bedside table with flowers and a clock.

"...12:38 pm...time?" his mind registered that before looking to his opposite side it was the same beside table, however two blood stained knives laid side by side. "...Did I stab myself?" he winced as he felt pain coursing through is right arm. Looking down he saw the said ligament wrapped with white bandages. "That really smarts..."

He sighed to himself only listening to his rhythm of his heartbeat "What is this place anyways..."

Then it suddenly clicked "...Who the heck am i?"

It was strange...Clock, knives, bed, blanket, window and table, he knew all of his this, but he could remember who he was...and anything prior to this: it was all blank for him. Before he had time to panic, the door opened once again to reveal the same doctor walking back in, but this time he looked at him "Oh...you're awake!" he was very surprised "I thought the damage you stood you render you unconscious."

"...I see...I was in a fight...could you tell me who i was fighting?" the sliver haired boy replied back, but all he got was a funny look.

"Young man...I was hoping you would be able to tell me that." The Doctor was stunned, but he knew what he was going to deal with.

"...I really don't remember." He boy said with no tone of emotions "I don't even know...it feel like my mind if empty."

"Do you mind if i do a few checks on you young man?" the doctor took out a small light from his pocket, it took a while before the boy nodded with a prepared looked in his eyes. His eyes where dull Orange. 'That's something i haven't seen before...' he leaned towards the boy and flashed the light in his eyes, looking for any signs of concussions he looked for a brief moment before stepping back. "It doesn't seem to be any signs of concussions."

"**Concussion: temporary unconsciousness or confusion and other symptoms caused by a blow on the head."** He spoke the meaning before covering his mouth "Where did that come from?"

"..." This doctor was being vary of his boy, he sighed before taking the clipboard and wrote on it once more. "Don't worry about it, try to get some sleep for the time being before we come back, we'll talk more with two other people next time." The boy nodded before the Doctor left the room once more. The Dark skinned boy stared at the room before his slowly closed his eyes "Who am i?"

* * *

**Many hours later, into the night.**

The sun set as the full moon came out, the daylight was replaced a light bulb that was attracting many insects to it. The boy however had managed to sit himself up straight, he asked one of the nurse if he could read anything at make the time go by. Surprising they did: it was a small novel about A kid and his 'douchebag' of foster parents treating him like dirt, but he soon find a giant peach and meeting all these new and unique people. Needless to say he was enjoying it. But he did find it difficult to turn the page and the book in his left, he concluded that he was a right hander.

He would have enjoyed it further if it wasn't for a small tap on the door 'Oh...what do i say here...right.' his mind scanned for the appropriate sentence "Please, come in."

"Sorry for the intrusion." The door opened to reveal the Doctor, followed by Minato and Kushina. The boy stared as them, before folding the corner of the page like a dog's ear before closing the book. "The Doctor said he would be bringing people to see me." Despite his pain he lowers his head as a sign of greeting and acknowledgment. "Nice to meet you two, I would give my name...but unfortunately"

"You don't remember your name." Minato finished his sentence for him. The sliver haired boy nodded.

'Poor thing.' Kushina pitied the boy.

"If you don't mind me asking: What is this War that is happened?" This caught everyone of by surprise "Did i say something wrong?" the boy's voice was still emotionless.

"Who do you know?" The doctor was being interceded by him every second.

"I overheard a couple of nurse of the amount of wounded 'ninjas'- as i heard- that were being brought in. They also mention other Villages like this one...sorry to ask again: Where am i?"

"You're in the Hidden leaf village in the Fire nation." Minato spoke again, this time a little couscous around him "Let me blunt with you: We believe that you're a spy from the hidden cloud village." This caused Kushina and the Doctor to look at him. "Forgive me for racially going against the colour of your skin, but people with your pigmentation only come from the Hidden cloud."

"...That's understandable." The boy looked on "After all, i have no idea where i am or who i am."

"That's another thing, If you don't mind: we would like to know if hiding anything from us, if your lying or a sleeper." Minato spoke with a tone of authority.

"Minato there is no-"

"I'll accept your offer...on one condition." Minato narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Could you tell me your names?" he felt embarrasses and a little stupid at that.

"Oh...oh! I didn't you my name...this is embarrassing" he chuckled with the murmur under his breath 'Nice job Minato...'

I am Minato Namikaze, i am the one who found of wounded just outside the village." He side stepped to reveal the woman in red. "And this is Kushina Uzumaki, she is my Fiancé."

The Said woman gave a kind smile. "Nice to meet you...uhh..." she quickly averted her gazed.

"A greet usually end with say the name of someone you are greet, in this case...i can't remember." He hummed for a bit before looking at the novel he was given. "Please: for the time being, call me 'Jake' it may not sound right for now, but for now: it will do." Jake spoke in a calm tone.

"Right then, Jake." Minato looked at the door and motion someone to come in, the door opened as a man with long blonde hair entered. "This man will scan your mind if you're hiding anything from us."

"Please." Jake said as he closed his eyes. Nodded the man sat next to him and placed his hand over his forehead and started probing his mind, fully entering his mind.

* * *

Inoichi opened his eyes to see that everything was white around him, there was the his brain in the middle, wasting no time he touch the brain an closed his eyes and started reading his mind. Multiple scrolls popped up from his mind as the started unravel but as the scrolls came down...nothing was written on it...it was the same for everything else.

This boys mind was empty as he said...like someone mind wiped him and left him here.

"This is pointless...he was telling the truth, this is a blank child." Inoichi stopped probing as he returned to reality.

* * *

Opening his eyes, the dirty blonde ninja the man sighed before looking at the at the 3.

"Well?"

"He been telling the truth, even if he was lying i would be able to find out if he was." He stood up and looked at the blonde haired man "beside his basic skills of walking, talking and writing...their nothing about him being a spy...as well as the place he came from."

Minato bit his bottom lip as he saw Jake snap back to reality, but his eye were trained at the ground. "So...what do we do with him?"

A moment of Silence went by before Jake coughed to get their attention "If we had to choose wisely...could you teach me being a 'ninja' and everything about it?" it felt wrong saying it 'After that...i could travel-"

"Nope." Everyone soon turned to Kushina was decided to speak "You're not going to do that."

"Eh?"

"That's right." She took the place of Inoichi as sat on next to him, her blue eye looking into Orange eyes "I for one wouldn't be able to forgive myself for letting a child go into the outside world with the bare knowledge, especially during war." She reached out and ruffled his hair.

"If we were to choose wisely, as you would put it: I'd say you can live with us for the time being, until your memories come back."

"Eh?" Minto finally broke character as he rush to his fiancées side "Kushina, you can't be serious, he coul-"

"Inoichi-san proved that he has nothing to hide, the way i see it: he's nothing but an orphan with no relatives, being in a new environment can be pretty daunting…..i can relate...you know that right?" She started playing with his hair, even made Jake frown. "It isn't forever, it's just until he can stand on his two feet."

"..." The blonde man took a deep breath and sighed, he looked at Jake with a more (kind of forced) gentle look.

"So? How about it?"

* * *

**Earth, Elemental Nations, Village Hidden by Tree Leaves: A year before the 3****rd**** great war ends, July 25****th**

**(Insert Music: Fate/Stay Night OST's - Kishi Ou No Hokori)**

"Kushina-san, Minato-san" Jake slowly walked out of the Hospital Entrance, he was wearing nothing but baggy clothes that where meant to fit someone else "I feel...awkward. Wearing these clothes."

The red haired women spun around, looking at the sliver haired boy "What did you say?" she gave a 'innocent smile'

"Nothing, nothing at all." From the past one month, the Jake had gotten to know the two Ninja that were soon to be his care takers.

First of was Minato Namikaze: He was a Well-known 'Shinobi'- as they put- in the Hidden leaf village, he was known for being the fastest ninja in the village and was acknowledged by everyone around him, he was a kind and caring man to his closest friend and his fiancée, but knew when to keep them hidden in from of enemies.

Then there's Kushina Uzumaki: She was taken from her home town to the hidden leaf village, because of something Classified, at first she wanted to become the Chief village of his place- Or 'Hokage' as she put it. But she was quickly denied of that because of her being a girl. They also made fun of her hair to which she dealt with them accordingly. Minato went pale every time she played out her hits on the boys.

They fell in love with each other When Kushina-san was kidnapped, it was Minato that found her since it was Her clever tactic of dropping her red strains of hair onto the ground, it was by him that Minato found her.

He completed her on her hair...then they fell in love with each other.

For some reason, whenever they would argue or be all 'lovey-dovey' with each other, it would bring a smile to his face, but he would quickly hide it when they looked his way.

"Don't worry about it, Jake." A soft hand on Minato rested on his shoulders as he assured the Dark skinned boy "We'll get some new clothes once you're settled in back home."

"**Home...****the place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household."** Jake tilted his head in confusion "But...I'm not related to you...I'm not family..." Minato looked away as Jake sighed. "Please, don't let my thoughts weigh you down: I'm sure someone is looking for me."

"Jake." The boy looked towards Kushina as she ended her knees a little to meet him at eye level, her blue eye glaring down into Orange eyes, feeling intimidated the sliver haired boy turn his gaze somewhere else. "Look at me." She forced him to look back, using her hand to turn his face towards her. "As far as I'm concern, we are you're guardians, me and Minato have already decided you aren't a spy...nor are you a threat to anyone."

"Kushina-san..." Jake muttered, but the older women brought him close to her, embracing him in a warm hug.

"As far as I'm concern, as far as Minato is Concern: We are your parents until you grow up to be on your own." She smiled.

"..." that same feeling rose as a small smile appeared on his lips "Then...I'll be in your care, please take care of me."

"Just don't do anything stupid, ok?" Kushina stroked his sliver hair "Welcome to our home: **Nero**."

He pulled back "Nero?"

"Yes, that's your Official name know: You said to call you Jake until you found a Real name, since you didn't I made one for you: Nero." She smiled brightly "How is it?"

"...A Foreign name for 'Black'...i like it...thank you." He smiled showing his teeth, the first time he really wanted to smile. As the 3 moved from the hospital The 3 walked around the village, showing all that was there...for the first time.

They acted like they were a real family.


End file.
